


Love lift us up where we belong

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chats, Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Pilots, Social Media, Travel, Twitter, beautiful places around the world, but no snakes on a plane ;-), planes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane work both as pilots for Angelic Airlines. Besides the cockpit they only share the despise for each other. What will happens when emergency strikes? A Social Media AU.





	1. Welcome on board.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Twitter.

 

**These are your captains speaking:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. "Captain Buzzkill" and "Bane in the ass"

A.G. Lightwood and Magnus Bane clearly love working with each other. 

 

 


	3. Making headlines today

Latest morning news.

 

 


	4. Above and under the clouds

 

 


	5. Chat Time

They clearly have something to talk about.

 

 

 

 

 

**Meet working colleagues and friends of Magnus:**

 


	6. It's on!

Finally they will be friends. Or not....

 

The boss surly knows how to handle his staff:

 

 

And here comes the interview:

PART 1

PART 2

PART 3

 

 

Nope, no friends in sight:

 

Not at all:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Holiday greetings:

More or less:

And a Christmas miracle:

And finally a Christmas tradition:


	8. Surpises, secrets and celebrations

Look who shows up as a surprise:

And someone has done something in secret, but who?

 

 

New Year is on the horizon:

And the celebrations are about to start:


	9. Get off my sister.

It seems someone is making a relationship official. 

 

 

Well obviously not Magnus ;-) 

Suddenly Magnus and Alec are in the same boat. Literally.

 

But who is dating Izzy?

 

 


	10. "Traitor 1 and 2"

A new group chat ^^

 

 

....


	11. (Bad) (B)Romance

One pair is very happy:

 

Well the other one not:

 

And meet one of Alec's oldest friends:

 

 


	12. Did anyone say party?

The party on the cruise ship is still going on:

Well not everyone is happy about being there:

 

And then this happens:

 


	13. It has been quite a drink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the drunk words, let me know and I will translate ;-)

Look who has drunken a little bit too much:

 

 

It is always a good idea to change contact details when you are in a mood like this:

 

 

 

Is the night already over or what will happen next? 


	14. Near, far...

The night is not over yet.

But the consequences will last even longer.

 

Slowly awaking:


	15. New year, new life

Welcome to 2019:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the new year so far and who do you think will win the contest?


	16. Expanding

 

What's going on in the life of the Morgensterns?

 

 

Underhill has some news too:

 

 

 

 

And the beautiful art of failing:

 


	17. Updates

Isabelle celebrates her victory:

 

 


End file.
